King Of Anything
by BatmanPrincess43
Summary: A little oneshot about how Connor and M'gann's breakup could have gone down, based on the song "King of Anything." Rated T for minor swearing.


**EDIT! This is the most royally wrong story ever. I will be re-writing It. Thanks to Abazaba and renkonNairu for pointing it out and reviewing. Until the update please dont review and tell me I forgot to mention that m'gann tried to mess with connor's head. I know. Thanks! ~ The Dark Princess.**

**A/N: Hey everybody! I know that everyone is probably sick to death of oneshots, but I can't help myself. They help so much when I'm trying to get over writer's block for Puzzle Pieces. I'll be writing a paragraph and suddenly I'll have a sudden (sometime brilliant, mostly not so brilliant) thought of where Artemis and Wally should meet or what they should say. Small things like that.**

**But this is my first Supermartian fic, so please go easy on it. **

**So here it is. A little oneshot about how Connor and M'gann's breakup could have gone down, based on the song "King of Anything" by Sara Bareilles. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Keep drinkin' coffee_

_Stare me down across the table _

_While I look outside_

Connor sat across from her, both of them glaring at each other, neither of them giving an inch to the other. On the table in front of them their coffees were getting cold. Suddenly unable to hold her boyfriend's gaze, M'gann turned her head to look outside through the large glass storefront.

Connor broke the silence first. "M'gann, please!" he begged. "You have to stop tearing through other's minds. Can't you see you're hurting them?" Connor asked, sounding as if she was just being stubborn and only needed more time to think about her actions before she saw the 'error' of her ways.

She wanted to scream at him. Why didn't he listen to her explanations? She'd done nothing wrong! So what if she'd left a few enemies a little worse for wear? She'd gotten the information the League had wanted, saving countless lives in the process. She would say these things and so many more to Connor; if only she were able to ignore the tiny voice inside her that insisted he was right. Instead of responding, she continued to look out of the window and counted the cars that passed by.

_One. Two. Three._

"Dammit M'gann!" Connor whisper-yelled, letting his anger get the better of him for the first time in weeks. "You say they're just enemies who deserved what they got. Why can't you see them for what they really are? They're victims, M'gann. They're your victims."

At this statement, M'gann whipped her head around to stare angrily into Connor's eyes. "Victims? They're not victims! They're aliens! Aliens that don't belong on this planet. Their only use is providing the information I extract! It's a good thing they can't go around spreading more evil when I'm finished when them."

"We're aliens too M'gann. Or have you forgotten?" Connor said, not sounding nearly as angry as he had before. Now he sounded merely tired.

M'gann went back to counting again.

_Four. Five. Six. Seven._

Connor suddenly stood up. "If you're not going to change your mind, there's nothing left for me to say. I think we're done here. I can't be with someone who does _that_ to another living creature."

_Eight. Ni-_

What Connor had said finally caught up with M'gann. "You're… breaking up with me?" she said, turning back around to face him so quickly she almost turned her whole around, unable to control her powers in the middle of so much emotion.

"Yes" Connor said simply, as if him breaking off their three year long relationship was an uncomplicated action.

"Fine." M'gann said, reining in her anger enough to string coherent thoughts together. Angry thoughts, but coherent ones. "I guess I should thank you for your time then. I know what a monster you think I am. I'm impressed you were even willing to spend the last half hour with me." she spat. "I hate to break the good news to you, but no more interaction between us will be necessary. You're entitled to your own opinions, not that I asked for them, but I don't need you telling them to me."

"I disagree. I think you need-"Connor tried to say before the angry martian cut him off.

"Who cares if you disagree?" she exclaimed. "It's not like I'm drowning! There's no one here for you to save!" and with that angry statement, M'gann stood up and turned on her heel, striding out of the little coffee shop they'd been in.

M'gann couldn't believe how innocent and self righteous Connor was, acting like he was a king and she was his subject to just command. He was so convinced of his own beliefs, blinded by his concept of 'justice' to see anything her way. Did he expect her to simply agree and jump onboard? He'd acted as if they could have walked off into the sunset together if she'd agreed to stop her interrogations. Well too bad. M'gann had spent her whole life making other people happy while she'd been under appreciated and ignored. Now she was using her full power to decide for herself.

By the time she was back at the cave, she'd only had one question she would have loved to ask Connor.

Who had made him king of anything?

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. The ending is a bit weak, but I wanted to wrap it up nicely. **

**Please Review! **

**~The Dark Princess**


End file.
